1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable douches and, more particularly, to a disposable douche based on a yoghurt product.
2. The Prior Art
Disposable douches are of course well known. These, however, suffer from one or more drawbacks resulting from the fact that all of them are contained in pressure type containers which, in use, are squeezed to force the contents into the vaginal cavity. This technique invariably causes air to also be forced into the vaginal cavity and thence into the uterus where there is a significant danger of an air embolism getting into the bloodstream and causing injury or death.
The present douche, in addition to being based on a natural product having no adverse effects and an optimum PH regulating capacity also avoids the potential danger from air emboli which characterize the prior douches.